


Like You

by letsgetdowntobusiness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, Maybe more - Freeform, One Shot, and then it became sin, i had so much fun writing this, it started out as a fix, no i'm not, now a two shot, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-24 12:24:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9726788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letsgetdowntobusiness/pseuds/letsgetdowntobusiness
Summary: I’m choosing to accept the fact that the last scene did not happen and the episode ended with our girls hugging, and this is just a little tweak on that scene





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh! The episode was so good. This was written in like an hour, and no beta. All mistakes are my own. Also I’ll be hiding in the corner.

“I’ve never had a friend like you before Kara,” Lena said, with absolute sincerity.

“I’ve never even had family like you before.” She said inching closer to Kara. 

Kara smiled, “In fact, I’ve never known anyone like you before.  You’re incredible.”  And she watched as the small blush on Kara’s cheeks blossomed all over her face.  Kara ducked her head down for a moment before looking back up and meeting Lena’s intense gaze.    It was now or never.  They could both feel the tension in the air, and whoever acted next chose what would remain between them.  It was Lena.  She placed her hand on Kara’s bare knee and the simple action sent sparks between the both of them, Kara, because Lena was touching her, and Lena, because she was bold enough to act on the feelings that she had pushed so far down.  With everything that happened, especially nearly dying again, everything was spilling out, and her feelings for Kara couldn’t be kept under control anymore.  So she followed through and with her other hand, gently ran a finger down Kara’s cheek and brushed a stray hair out of her face.  Her intentions were as clear as day.  She was letting Kara know how she felt, and allowing Kara to make a choice, either give into what she knew Kara felt as well, or let her reject Lena and they could potentially go back to being friends.

Lena had waited so long to have a friend like Kara, she didn’t know that she was falling for the woman, until it happened, and it hit her.  She head over heels for Kara and she couldn’t repress it any longer.

As soon as Lena’s finger touched Kara’s cheek, she stopped breathing.  Her eyes widened , only for a second before she realised what was happening, and that Lena was allowing her to set the pace, if any. And set the pace she did.

Kara closed her eyes and smiled, really listening to Lena’s heartbeat.  It was erratic, rivalling her own.  They were both as nervous as each other, but both so stubborn to not show it.  When she opened her eyes, Lena was closer.

“Lena,” Kara breathed out, and it was all the raven haired woman needed to close the gap between them.  Even still, Lena was letting Kara take the final step, letting her opt out if she wish.  Kara didn’t, and fully closed the gap. 

Lena’s mind went blank.  She was kissing Kara.  Surely all of this was just an elaborate dream.  That any second now, she would wake up, as she always did.  But when she pulled away and opened her eyes, Kara was still in front of her, eyes closed, and smile playing at her lips.  Lena licked her lips, knowing that this wasn’t a dream, and dove back in.  The first kiss was sweet; this one was filled with more.  Passion, hunger, everything Lena was feeling, had been feeling about Kara, she poured into the kiss.  She slipped her tongue between Kara’s lips, and the reporter moaned, instantly becoming one of Lena’s favourite sounds. 

Kara moved closer and Lena had no choice but to stop kissing her.  As soon as she managed to part their lips, Kara whined, but her eyes widened when she saw Lena straddling her.  Kara instantly placed her hands on Lena’s thighs, and Lena felt the jolt that went through her.  She leaned down and captured Kara’s lips again, hands snaking up around Kara’s neck.  They kissed, and kissed, and Kara got more adventurous, her hands sliding up along Lena’s thighs and resting on her ass.  She gave it a squeeze, revelling in the needy moan that vibrated through her. 

Lena needed air, so she pulled away, but Kara was nowhere near finished.  She latched onto Lena’s neck, kissing every inch of exposed skin she could find.  It made Lena’s head spin and the hands linked at Kara’s neck broke and one pressed gently to the back of Kara’s head, whilst the other remained.  When Kara kissed a particularly sensitive spot on Lena’s neck, Lena hissed, and pressed Kara’s head closer, hand tangling in Kara’s golden locks, holding her there.  Kara got the hint, and started working at it, sucking, biting, and soothing over with her tongue.  The overwhelming sensations and emotions made Lena cry out, grinding down on Kara. “Ohh, Kar-ahh!”  Lena cried out.  Kara released her neck with a wet pop and looked up at Lena.  She was flushed, her eyes closed, and teeth digging into her bottom lip.  Kara had never been more turned on.

Lena looked down at Kara and smiled.  “I suppose this is your way of thanking me for the flowers,” she laughed.  Kara giggled.

“Well, you did send me a lot of flowers, so I guess I need to thank you more.” Kara said coyly, raising her eyebrows.

Lena grinned and went to kiss Kara again, when Kara’s phone went off.

Kara groaned and Lena reluctantly climbed off Kara and sat back down next to her.

Kara fished for her phone in her bag.  It was Alex.

“Hey, what’s up?”

Lena couldn’t hear the other end, but Kara’s hair was a mess, so she set about neatening it up, delicately placing loose strands back, remembering that it was her who messed it up.  It sent a jolt through her, knowing that she did that and she smiled at Kara, who smiled back, and she leaned in close and kissed Kara’s cheek. Kara blushed deeply, and Lena kissed her way to Kara’ ear.  She took Kara’s lobe into her mouth and bit down on it, making Kara’s conversation with whomever stop.  Lena tugged gently, and Kara said into the phone, “I gotta go Alex, love ya,” and she hung up the phone.

Lena tugged again, this time eliciting a downright sinful moan from Kara.  Lena grinned, released her lobe and pushed Kara down on the couch, so she was hovering over her. 

Lena bent down and kissed Kara soundly.  Kara moaned and pulled Lena down so she was fully on top of her.  Whilst they kissed, Lena worked her knee in between Kara’s legs, pushing her skirt up and Lena’ thigh brushing against Kara’s core.  On contact, Kara ripped her lips away from Lena’s and threw her head back in ecstasy, moaning loudly.  Lena took the opportunity to repay Kara’s earlier favour and worshipping her neck. 

Lena licked a path up Kara’s neck, and Kara cried out hands splaying over Lena’s back, holding her close.  Lena gently blew on the path, making goose bumps erupt on Kara’s neck.

“Lena…” Kara breathed out.  “Please…”

That one word.  It hit Lena like a train, and lust took over, she lunged at Kara’s neck, kissing fiercely, noting the sounds Kara was making.  Lena moved up, and so did the knee in between Kara’s legs, and it hit her core again, and Kara ground down on her knee, making them both moan at the contact.  Kara’s hands came up and she fisted Lena’s hair in them.  Kara tugged and Lena came up, looking Kara in the eye.  Her eyes were dark with lust, a small blue ring around them, her chest was heaving and her grip loosened on Lena’s hair.

 Kara was about to meet Lena again when there was a knock at the door.

Lena rose up on her knees, leaving Kara lying there, panting heavily, hair a mess, lipstick marking her everywhere; she was truly a sight to behold. 

There was a knock again, and this time Kara shot up, worried look on her face, like someone had come into the room and caught them going at it. 

“Just a minute,” Lena called out.  Lena got off the couch and  made herself presentable.  Kara got the hint and did the same. 

Lena watched as Kara pulled her skirt back down, adjusted her glasses and hair, and smoothed her shirt. 

Lena saw the lipstick marks and smirked.

“Come in,” Lena called out.

It was her assistant, “Miss Luthor, you have a meeting in 20 minutes.”

“Thank you Jess, I’ll be up soon.” Lena said, and Jess left, closing the door behind her.

“I guess life keeps on going, I’ll talk to you soon Kara.”

Kara kissed her cheek before she left. 

 

A few hours and whole lot of meetings later, in the quiet of her office, Lena’s phone buzzed, and buzzed again. In fact, it kept buzzing furiously.  Lena closed her laptop and checked her phone.  It was Kara, bombarding her with messages, and a picture.  She opened it up

_LENA!_

_LOOK AT THIS!_

She opened the picture and it was Kara’s neck, covered in Lena’s lipstick.  Lena grinned.

_I walked all the way home like this_

_MY SISTER SAW IT!_

Lena laughed loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I know I said this would be a one-shot, but I read all your comments this morning and honestly they made my day, I don’t think I’ve weirded out so many people (it was early on the bus and there was laughing from me), and then the ideas formed and this continued. I hope you all enjoy it. Again. No beta, all mistakes are my own.

 

Kara was in her own daydream land after exiting the offices of L-Corp, in particular Lena Luthor’s office, after thoroughly making out with her.  But she started to notice people staring at her a little bit longer, hiding smirks and knowing looks.  She didn’t think anything of it until she got home, where Alex was waiting outside her apartment, with a box of doughnuts for them both.

“Hey,” Kara said, smiling.

Alex went to open her mouth to respond but stopped.  She opened her mouth again and closed it.  Her brows knitted together, and she narrowed her eyes before widening them.

“Umm, Alex, have you finished with your face journey, cause I wanna go in.  I’m kinda hungry.” Kara said, opening the door to her apartment slowly.

Alex just burst out laughing, “I can see that.”   She said as she walked in.

“What does that mean?”

“Well, it just looks like someone else was a little bit, umm, hungry.” Alex responded, eyes filled with laughter.

“What are you talking about?” Kara asked, so confused.  Alex was being weird.

The amusement fell from Alex’s face so suddenly it might as well as left a hole in the floor.

“You have no idea do you?” she asked.

“Idea about what Alex?” Kara was getting frustrated.

“Your neck…” Alex trailed off, gesturing to her own.

Kara rushed to a mirror, she didn’t even have to lift her neck to see the red marks plastered everywhere.  She was blushing so hard that her face became the colour of her cape.  She didn’t even think that was possible.  Lena did this.  Lena marked her with her lipstick.  Kara’s mind went to not even an hour back where she was underneath Lena, writhing in pleasure from the things Lena was doing to her neck, grinding down on her knee.  Getting such delicious friction, getting so close only to have it being interrupted by Lena’s assistant.

Kara was so lost in thought, that she didn’t know that she was absent-mindedly stroking her neck.

“Um, hello, Earth to Kara,” Alex said.  It didn’t knock Kara out of her daydream. “Oh my god, you’re thinking about her aren’t you?”

That did it.

“What? No! You’re thinking about her!” Kara lamely accused.

Alex laughed.  “Come on sis, it’s okay.  I was like that with Maggie.  I’m happy for you and Lena.”

“What?  I never said it was Lena.”  Kara said.

“You didn’t have to, it’s the only explanation.”

“Oh,” was all Kara could say.  Was it really that obvious?

“I only went over there to talk to her, and thank her for the flowers and then we got close and then we were kissing.”  Kara rambled.

“Okay,” Alex said holding up her hand, “I do not need to know any more than that.” 

Alex’s phone buzzed.  “It’s work, they need me to look over some tests.  I’ll see you later?”  Alex said walking towards the door. 

“Sure,” Kara said, giving her a hug and closing the door behind her.

Kara walked back to the mirror and looked.  More like stared.  At her neck.  At her Lena Luthor lipstick stained neck.  And her mind ran with it.  Bringing back all the memories, the sounds she made, the sounds Lena made.  The way Lena held her head to her neck to let Kara explore it, and then when Kara hit that sweet spot, how Lena cried out in pleasure.  Lena licking her.  She crossed her legs.  And she’d begged Lena.  She didn’t know why.  Yes she did, she was begging Lena not to stop.  To keep going.  It felt incredible.

She let her mind wander.  What would’ve happened if no-one had interrupted them.  Clothes flying all over the room, being taken off in a hurry. Heavy panting as both of them were fuelled by lust. Everything being over so quickly.  Or it could’ve taken the opposite route, and they would’ve gone slow, explored each other’s bodies, still fuelled by lust, but with an undertone of longing.  Made it last.  Kara’s mind went through so many different scenarios that she didn’t realise that it had gotten dark outside.

“Wow…” she whispered. 

Then she realised, the entire way home she had been like this.  Marked.  And she was a little bit mad, and a whole lot of turned on.  So she got her phone out and texted Lena.

_LENA!_

_LOOK AT THIS!_

She took a picture, making sure she got her neck clear as day, and sent it to Lena.

_I walked all the way home like this!_

_MY SISTER SAW THIS!_

She decided that was enough for now, Lena was probably in a meeting.

She got a reply instantly.

_What exactly am I supposed to be looking at?_

Lena was toying with.  Kara was having none of it.

_You know what.  My neck.  The lipstick.  Your lipstick._

She hit send and waited.

_Oh, well, I couldn’t help myself Kara, you just looked so delicious, I had to see if you were, and you were absolutely mouth-wateringly tantalising._

Oh.  Kara had to sit down on her couch; the images flashing through her mind were too graphic, so sinful she had to take deep breaths to calm herself.  She was glad she was alone.  It would’ve been embarrassing to say the least.

She got her phone out and replied as coyly as she could.

_Well I’m glad I exceeded your expectations_

She got a reply almost immediately

_I can’t wait to taste you again_

Heat pooled in Kara’s abdomen. She called Lena.  She picked up on the first ring.

“Kara,” Lena greeted.

“Come over.  After work.  I need to see you.”  Kara said bluntly.

“Alright, I’ll bring some potstickers over too.” Lena said.

“You’re perfect,” Kara breathed into the phone.

“What?”

“What?”

“I’m perfect?” Lena asked.

“Gotta go, bye.”  Kara rushed and hung up the phone. 

She was a goner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter here. Thanks for taking time out to read this. I’ll go on a bigger rant of thanks in the notes below, but for now, enjoy!

How was Kara going to keep it together?  It was just a phone call and she’d allowed her filterless mouth possibly ruin things with her and Lena even before they’d begun.  The last time she had seen Lena they ended up making out, nearly taking each other’s clothes off and being done with everything there and then in her office.  But they were going to be together, in her apartment, which was slightly more private than Lena’s office.  The things they could do, the noises they could freely make, Kara felt a faint throbbing between her legs and she set about cleaning her apartment up very slowly to keep her mind off things.

She finished in 10 minutes, even washing off the lipstick staining her neck, and then she sat down on her couch and turned the TV on.  She was bored and she wanted Lena.  She wanted to touch every part of her, kiss every part of her.  She wanted to hold Lena and give Lena everything she could ever want, because Lena was special.  From the moment Kara saw her, her heart had started beating erratically.

There was a knock on the door and Kara rushed to open it. 

 

Lena was running late.  Her last meeting over ran and then there was traffic.  She hoped Kara hadn’t been waiting too long.  She ached for Kara to be in her arms again, to kiss her again. Lena was infatuated with the woman and honestly she felt herself falling for her.  The thought scared her.  She hadn’t felt like this for anyone ever. 

Lena approached Kara’s door and heard raised voices coming from inside.  One was distinctively Kara’s and the other one was male. 

“I can’t do this.”  She heard Kara say.

“Do what?” the other voice said.

“You seem to think that because we share a history that I owe you something more.” Kara said

“I have never said that!” the other voice replied

“The way you act, the way you are around me, it clearly shows me that you are, and you never had to say it.  I don’t feel the same way about you as you do me.”  Kara said

“And how do I feel about you?” he asked.

“You’re into me, romantically.”

_Oh, who wouldn’t be?_  Lena thought.

“And you don’t feel the same, I know.” He shouted.

“No you don’t, because you keep coming here expecting me to confess my feelings for you.  The only ones that I have are strictly platonic, and those feelings are never going to change.”

There was silence.  Lena didn’t know whether to knock and break the tension or just stay there.

The male voice spoke, “So you’re only ever going to like me as a friend?”

“Yes.”

“I can live with that.  But I can’t live without you in my life Kara.”

“I’ll see you later?” Kara asked.

“Yeah, um you look really nice.  Plans?”

“Yeah, actually.  I kinda have a date.”

Lena smiled and her heart fluttered.

“A date?”

“Yeah, with Lena Luthor.”

Butterflies flickered in Lena’s stomach when Kara said her name.

“So are you guys like Alex and Maggie?” the voice asked.

“Not yet.  Hopefully after tonight.” Kara answered.

Lena smiled and thought it would be best to make her presence known and knocked on the door.

The door opened and Kara was standing there all smiles.

Lena took a quick look at the guy and saw that it was her friend from CatCo.  If he was making a play at her, then Lena was going to show him who Kara preferred. 

Before Kara had a chance to talk, Lena pulled her in for a quick kiss that left the reporter stunned.

“Hi Kara,” Lena smiled.

“Lena…hi.”  Kara said, trying to recover from the daze Lena had just put her in.  She moved to the side so Lena could walk in.  Her play worked because he was clenching his jaw and Kara was at a loss for words.

“Ahh, your friend Mike, I believe?”  She smirked, holding out her hand and he took it, shaking it firmly, if not a little too hard.  She couldn’t blame him; Lena was the one Kara was interested in, not him.  And Kara was literal sunshine. Who could deny wanting that?

“Nice to meet you again, but I have to be going to work now.” He said and sped off.

He almost ran out of the apartment, not even saying bye to Kara, who had turned around to see the interactions between the woman her heart couldn’t slow down for and the alien that had shared in the sorrow of the destruction of their worlds.  But that didn’t matter to Kara at that moment.  All that mattered was Lena, and the fact that she was in her apartment, and they were just going to spend time together.  She couldn’t help but stare, letting her eyes roam over Lena’s body.  She was simply stunning.  Dressed in her work attire, the trousers hugged Lena’s ass at all the perfect angles. It made Kara’s mouth water slightly and her heart pound against her chest. 

Lena’s eyes were still fixed on the open doorway and when she turned to look at Kara, the blonde’s eyes were on her ass.  Lena smirked.

“See something you like?” Lena asked, eyebrow raised.

Kara had been caught.  But she didn’t say anything.  She thought about saying something sarcastic, but she knew it wouldn’t come out the way it did in her head.  So she used her actions instead and attacked Lena with a bruising kiss, making the younger woman stumble back only slightly, before kissing Kara back with everything she had.  Kara stepped forward, making Lena step back into the open door, and Kara stepped forward more, trapping Lena in between her and the door that she slammed shut with Lena’s body.  Lena dropped her bag and it landed with a dull thud on the floor, and Kara made quick work of her coat, throwing it on the floor, revelling in the feel of Lena’s bare arms.  Kara was grateful that Lena often went sleeveless to work.  It made for easy fantasy, which was fast becoming reality.

Lena slid her tongue into Kara’s mouth and they both moaned.  Lena’s hands came up and tanged themselves in Kara’s hair, and Kara’s ventured down to Lena’s ass, one hand staying on it and the other sliding down her thigh and lifting it to wrap it around herself.  The move made Lena’s head spin, her core being so close to Kara’s.  She needed air, so reluctantly she parted from Kara’s lips and let her head fall back hard onto the door.  The pain only increased the pleasure because Kara was persistent and kissed down Lena’s jaw and up her neck hitting her sweet spot over and over again.  Lena closed her eyes and parted her mouth, panting heavily.

Kara licked up the side of Lena’s neck, mirroring what Lena had done to Kara earlier and Lena shuddered.  She felt Kara smile against her skin and she kissed down until she got to Lena’s sweet spot and bit down, hard.  Lena cried out as Kara alternated between sucking and biting, and licking to soothe. 

“Yess….ahhh,” Lena moaned.

Kara slid her other hand down Lena’s other thigh and lifted the CEO effortlessly.  Lena instinctively wrapped her legs around Kara as she led them toward the couch.  Kara released Lena’s neck with a loud pop and settled Lena gently onto the couch.  Lena unwrapped her legs from Kara and could tell there was going to be a bruise on her neck, a pretty big one if Kara’s lustful stare had anything to do with it.  It was payback from the lipstick marks all over Kara’s neck and Lena would wear it proud. 

Lena let go of Kara’s hair, but Kara never went away, instead, she climbed on top of Lena and kissed her gently.

Lena closed her eyes and hummed into the kiss.  When their lips parted she rested her forehead against Kara’s and breathed her in.  Lena was sure that her heart was beating so fast it was about to speed out of her chest.  It thrummed in her ears and she knew Kara’s heart was doing just the same.

“I really, really like you Lena.” Kara whispered against her lips.

Lena grinned, and Kara copied her

Lena reached up and planted a quick kiss on Kara’s lips.

“I really like you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that’s all folks. This started out as fix for the episode. Because it was perfect until that last scene and kudos to mr whatever the fuck his name is for interrupting that nonsense, and then it turned into a multi chapter fic. I just want to thank everyone who left kudos, comments and bookmarks. Hell I wanna thank everyone who clicked on this. I appreciate every single one of those things so much and it makes me so so happy that you guys like my writing, and all of your comments help make me shape my story in better ways. So just thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading


End file.
